mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravenshore (town)
|map = }}Ravenshore is a city in Jadame, in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer within a region of the same name. Background Ravenshore is the largest city in Jadame, a port on the coast of the south sea, and the only city in the region. The Merchants' Guild has a presence here inside a secondary guild hall. Unlike Alvar, however, Ravenshore was not built by the Dark Elves, but has been a settlement since ancient times. Old King Thorne III, last emperor of the Amberly dynasty, which lasted from 342-621 R.E., still has a tenuous grip on the present from his dusty tomb: Just prior to the fall of his empire, he sealed his regalia up on the Vault of Time, to prevent it falling into enemy hands, and no one has been able to open the vault since. It's possible the solution might be found to have something to do with the obelisks he also erected throughout Jadame. Services #Kessel's Kantina - Tavern #The Dancing Ogre - Tavern #The Adventurer's Inn - #Caori's Curios - Magic shop #Needful Things - Magic shop #The Apothecary - Potions shop #Keen Edge - weapons shop #The Polished Shield - armor shop #Vexation's Hexes - elemental guild #Self Guild - self magic guild #Sanctum - Temple with healing services #The Gymnasium - Training center #Guild of Bounty Hunters #Steele's Vault - Bank #Sea Transportation - Ships The Dauntless and Wind #Overland transportation - Caravan Guild Characters Quest Givers *Edgar Fellmoon: Quest giver for the Deliver Fellmoon's blackmail letter, Report to Bastian Loudrin, and Sink the Regnan fleet quests. Found in the merchant guildhouse. *Lathius: Quest giver for the Recover the shield, Eclipse quest. Found in his home near the temple, Sanctum *Tonk Bluesawn: Coordinator of the Arcomage tournament. The chest outside her home contains the prize for the tournament winner. It is charmed shut until the tournament concludes, and will not open for any skill level of Disarm Trap. Found in far northeast Ravenshore, near the road to Shadowspire. *Maddigan: Quest giver for the Kill all the Dire Wolves in Ravenshore quest. Found in her home near The Dancing Ogre. *Xanthor: Quest giver for the Find the elemental hearts and Free the elemental leaders quests. Found in one of the hostels after the Regnan fleet has sunk. Hirelings *Arius - 5th level minotaur *Karanya Memoria - 15th level necromancer *Maylander - 15th level cleric *Dervish Chevron - 50th level Priest of the Sun *Thorne Understone - 50th level War Troll Instructors *Jasp Hunter: Master Axe *Oberic Nosewort: Master Bow *Master Jobber: Master Dagger *Lisha Sourbrow: Expert Mace *Matric Townsaver: Expert Spear *Puddle Thain: Expert Staff *Aerie Luodrin: Expert Sword *Tobren Forgewright: Expert Chain *Botham: Master Plate *Taren Temper: Expert Fire Magic *Ulbrecht Pederton: Expert Water Magic *Straton Hawthorne: Expert Spirit Magic *Archibald Dawnsglow: Expert Light Magic *Lanshee Caverhill: Master Dark Elf *Blacken Stonecleaver: Grandmaster Identify Monster *Alton Putnam: Expert Meditation *Raven Quicktongue: Grandmaster Merchant *Evandar Lotts: Expert Repair Item Merchants *Treblid: Sells Tobersk pulp for 300 gold. Buys Tobersk fruit for 300 gold. Found in northwest Ravenshore. Cross the river and turn right - it's the house in the far corner. Always open. *Maddigan: Buys Dire Wolf pelts for 250 gold each from her home in northwest Ravenshore next to The Dancing Ogre. Always open. *Reaver: Buys naga hides for 500 gold each from his home on the east side of the town square between Kessel's Kantina and Steele's Vault. Always open. Category:Might and Magic VIII towns